<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mourning of a Lost Love by firestonance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669272">Mourning of a Lost Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestonance/pseuds/firestonance'>firestonance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette is confirmed, F/M, Juleka Couffaine Ships It, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Reader has a crush on Marinette, Rose Lavillant Ships It, The whole class is here, bisexual reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestonance/pseuds/firestonance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved and now your left behind. Can a boy in the same situation help you ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boat was noisy today. All your friends had gathered here to cheer on Marinette’s success. </p><p>Yes! She had finally asked Adrien out and everyone was here to party!</p><p>You, however, had slightly distanced yourself from the others, pretexting a need of “fresh air”. </p><p>All your friends were the best. Seriously. You couldn’t live without them.</p><p>But they seemed to forget things easily such as your feelings when they were so happy over Adrinette, Paris new power couple.</p><p>When you came out, you saw the two chatting. It was so sweet: Marinette arbored a light blush as Adrien's hand was on her cheek...</p><p>You turned around and tried to think of everything else but them.</p><p> </p><p>As you sat on the railing watching La Seine, you couldn’t help but let out a sight of defeat.</p><p>“Are you okay?” you heard a quiet but calm voice ask. You hadn’t heard them arrive.</p><p>Startled, you turned around to see Luka watching you with a sad smile and a curious look in his eyes. </p><p>“I am okay… “ you automatically said but it was the wrong answer.</p><p>He immediately frowned and his piercing blue eyes stared at you.</p><p>You let out another sigh, smaller than the first and turned your eyes towards the waters.</p><p>“You are a really good friend, Luka. Even tough we are younger, you still stick with us and never stop being awesome. You say you are no good with words but every time someone is down, you always outdo yourself to help. Kind of like Marinette” that praise was accompanied by a small smile but you knew that he saw right trough you.</p><p>You heard shuffling as he propped a hip against the railing, facing you.</p><p>You turned to face him “but what you are better at is listening. You play your guitar and people just pour their hearts at you. You sure have a superpower.” You added with a small chuckle.</p><p>You returned his gaze with the same intensity and you just looked at each other for some time before you opened your mouth.</p><p>“I had-have this stupid crush and I knew that I had no chance and I still hoped”</p><p>Your voice broke a little.</p><p>“I hoped so hard and now, I just want to be happy for them but it hurts. This gathering, this party is bittersweet to me. Why can't I move on? They are my best friends ! And I'm just being selfish...”</p><p>You hated yourself for breaking over so little.</p><p>“You shouldn’t”</p><p>You looked at him with confusion and it dawned on you.</p><p>You had said the last part aloud.</p><p>“It wasn’t little if it hurts so much. You have the right to mourn a lost love. Do not denigrate yourself when you are such a great person.”</p><p>A comforting smile took place on his face and it slightly warmed your heart.</p><p>He opened his arms tentatively for you to hug and you went for it. In the end, he put his arm on your shoulder and you buried your head in his neck.</p><p>Luka has always been a teddybear and you never said no to physical affections. Plus, this time it was for comfort.</p><p>You stayed like that for some time before you detached yourself and looked him right in the eye.</p><p>“How are YOU doing?” You asked your voice filled with concern</p><p>“We all knew that you liked Marinette but everybody has been forgetting things since the news. How…How are you feeling?”</p><p>He looked surprised that you asked him. But his smile soon came out and it was radiant, filled with happiness but a tinge of sadness was noticeable.</p><p>“I am mourning” he said with a confident smile</p><p>“She is happy and I am. I hope you will achieve this with your love of Adrien”</p><p>At those words, you started laughing really hard which confused Luka greatly.</p><p>“What have I said?”</p><p>He asked frowning as your laughter died down.</p><p>“It wasn’t Adrien, my crush”</p><p>His eyes comically widen.</p><p> </p><p>After a long explaining of how you fell in love with the clumsy Marinette and your discovery of your bisexuality, both Luka and you have been outside for quite a while.</p><p>He had been very comprehensive and promised to always support you whether you loved a girl or a boy.</p><p>"She really knows how to love people and how to be loved by them" he chuckled bringing the topic back to Marinette.</p><p>"I mean, everything is lovable in Marinette. Her bluebell eyes..." you said dreamily</p><p>"Her smile"</p><p>Luka surprised you by continuing your rant</p><p>"Her kindness"</p><p>"Her creativity"</p><p>"The way her eyes lit up when she is inspired!"</p><p>"The way her heart tune sings when she is surrounded by her loved ones"</p><p>You both looked at each other, clearly surprised of the outcome of this discussion.</p><p>"Damn, we are so smitten" you started laughing really hard when the conclusion hit you.</p><p>Luka soon followed you and you both had a good laugh.</p><p>However, the moment was cut short when Juleka arrived and asked why we were both outside.</p><p>"We were mourning" simply explained Luka and Juleka seemed to understand and accept the strange response</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello,</p><p>It's pretty much my first fic so comments are appreciated :)</p><p>Also, I'm french so please don't judge my writing lol</p><p>Ps: there will be another chapter and maybe some more too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,</p>
<p>It's been a crazy year and to be frank, I was a bit ashamed of my writing. That's why I never came back</p>
<p>But I read it again and it was somehow a little bit good????</p>
<p>So anyway I want to end this story and give it a proper closure</p>
<p>It's way less contemplative and way more fun than the 1rst chapter but at least it is here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you walked towards Françoise Dupont collège, you arrived at the same time as Juleka. She gave you a little nod and without talking, you both headed to the locker room.</p>
<p>“Hey!” chirped joyously Rose as she saw you and Juleka. “How are you both doing? I am so excited for today! We’ve got this project with Miss Bustier! You haven’t forgotten righ-”</p>
<p>“Wow, slow down Rosie, we just arrived” you slowly said, “Let us get ready and then we’ll be ready to gush about things.”</p>
<p>Juleka hummed in agreement and Rose slightly pouted while sitting on one of the benches.</p>
<p>After some shuffling, you turned towards Rose.</p>
<p>“Okay, I am ready. What were you talking about Rosie?”</p>
<p>Rose excitedly stood up and dragged her friends to a corner of the courtyard.</p>
<p>“Miss Bustier said that we will do a history project and that we can choose our partner!”</p>
<p>“However it’s a duo” she added sadly looking to me with puppy eyes</p>
<p>To be fair, being a trio of friends, this kind of situation always happened. So that’s why they had some sort of order to form the groups and this time it was Y/N’s turn to find another partner.</p>
<p>“Hey no big deal! I am gonna ask Max or Alix” you assured the smaller girl</p>
<p>The bell rang and the three girls headed to class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Y/N but I think you will have to do this project alone” said Miss Bustier with almost tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh… thank you for warning me, Madame” you said with a smile to reassure your teacher but you soon slipped into your thoughts.</p>
<p>Alone.</p>
<p>Okay…</p>
<p>You will have to give double the effort, even if Miss Bustier told you that she would adapt the marking, you don’t want to do it halfway. </p>
<p>Maybe the library has information on the Chile…</p>
<p>However, you were interrupted by the sweet voice of a certain brunette. It’s a shame that she is such a liar because she could have easily been one of your crush with how she holds herself.</p>
<p>Pity that this bravado is accompanied by such lies.</p>
<p>“Oh my god if I had known I would have partnered myself with you Y/N! You are so smart and beautiful really, there’s no better partner!” she whined in a high voice</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you? Now we both have to do this alone” you said with a tinge of annoyance.</p>
<p>Her big brown eyes widened and she played the saddest face that you ever saw.</p>
<p>“Don’t you know, I can’t do the project because of my accident”</p>
<p>You caught yourself before saying “what accident” or else, she would brag about X celebrity and how she saved 7 kittens in a terrible fight...</p>
<p>Instead, you responded “Oh I’m really sorry Lila, I hope you will recover soon. However, I need to go so bye” </p>
<p>And so you fled. (cue Pokémon fleeing noise)</p>
<p>Lila seemed a little upset that you stopped her but you clearly didn’t want to hear another tale from her and her friends. Plus, she had made quite a paradox, why be sad about not being your partner if she wasn’t doing the assignment anyway?</p>
<p>Well,</p>
<p>Whatever.</p>
<p>Let’s get this project rocking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok,</p>
<p>This was clearly not rocking.</p>
<p>You were stressed about how you couldn’t work on your project and how your homewok seemed to never stop piling up.</p>
<p>“You look horrible, get out and get some sunlight you moron”</p>
<p>“Hello to you too my dear sister” you sassed right back at your wonderful big sister, Lisa, passing her head through the open door</p>
<p>“I’m not kidding, go see your friends oh wait-“</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah I don’t have friends, you are becoming predictable you know” you smiled at your annoyed sister</p>
<p>“Don’t sass me little twerp. But really, go have fun. You seem really… alone lately”</p>
<p>What the hell.</p>
<p>Don’t cry little eyes, she’s just being nice</p>
<p>“Will do” you said with a soft voice</p>
<p>She clearly saw how it affected you but simply answered by tossing 20 euro at your head.</p>
<p>"You-!"</p>
<p>Her laughter rang through the house as a rare smile installed itself on your lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wasn’t expecting you here”</p>
<p>You were startled by the voice and looked up to see none other than one of your closest friend.</p>
<p>“Luka! I’m so happy to see you” you said literally beaming with an enormous smile that hasn’t been on your face in days “I’m here to see Jules and Rosie, are they here?”</p>
<p>“Nope but here, we have your favorite guitarist” he answered with a cocky smile that wasn’t that usual on his face, really it suited him-</p>
<p>“Oh my god, is Jimy Hendrix here?!?!!”</p>
<p>Luka leveled you with one of the coldest stare he could muster as you dissolved in giggles. </p>
<p>However, what was that thought back then, brain? </p>
<p>I swear to-</p>
<p>Please not another crush, please not another crush, please not ano-</p>
<p>Your inner monologue was interrupted by his gentle voice “I’m really happy that you’re here too” pronounced with the softest smile ever made.</p>
<p>You instantly felt yourself smile too and you went to sit next to him.</p>
<p>“What’s been bothering you” he hummed while picking up his guitar.</p>
<p>Damn it, he always knows.</p>
<p>He laughed at your sour face but was soon filled with concern again. Watching you, he started to play a soft song.</p>
<p>You sighed.</p>
<p>"Life, I guess. I have a big history project coming and I can't seem to find the time to do it. School is dull, luckily I have Jules and Rose but I don't want to bother them in their relationship. And I have to admit, I feel………. Lonely. Not like I have no friend or family but I get hit by random waves of loneliness. I-I feel unlovable” you admitted with eyes widening at your realization.</p>
<p>You felt more than you saw him move.</p>
<p>But from one second to another, you were engulfed in a warm hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't seen Truth yet but apparently they hurt my boy so he is happy here dw</p>
<p>I really hope there is no mistakes lol</p>
<p>Also did I unintentionally did a cliffhanger here????? I have no idea</p>
<p>See you at the next update (so maybe in a year)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>